Take me out to the ballgame
by jokergirl94
Summary: Sometimes a push in the right direction is all it takes or in this case a bat to the face. AU Doctor!Cas and Baseballplayer!Dean. Non-established Destiel. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Supernatural in anyway. **

**Summary: Sometimes a push in the right direction is all it takes or in this case a bat to the face. AU Doctor!Cas and Baseballplayer!Dean. Non-established Destiel. **

**A/N: So I thought of this when I was sitting through my first MLB baseball game (pathetic I know I can't even watch a baseball game without thinking of fanfiction). Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

SPN SPN SPN

"This brings us to the bottom of the seventh folks. The game is a real nail biter with a 7-6 score with the Angels in the lead to the Padres. It'll be interesting to see what position the coaches have Winchester playing with his all around pitching, catching and third base resume. Real catch when they picked that boy up."

The stadium was filled with the noisy cheers as the announcer talked oblivious to the discussion going on in the dugout just below.

"Winchester I want you playing Catcher and that's final!" Head coach Crowley yelled spitting sunflower seeds to the bottom of the sand pit.

"But Coach, Milligan can't through a fucking pitch tonight! I can. Let me pitch!" 21 year old Dean Winchester yelled from his spot on the bench as the crowd stretched and got ready for the rest of the game.

"I don't care if he can't hit the broad side of the barn boy. You can play the base better than anyone else and we can't afford to lose against those bloody idiots. Now suit up and get your ass out there."

Slamming a fist into the side of the dugout he angrily suited up in his catching gear and took a deep breath before he headed out towards the crowd where they went wild as they saw him step onto the field, "Looks like number 67 is sticking with catching which really is a surprise considering Pitcher Adam Milligan is having a off night. Hopefully this doesn't cost the Angels their game tonight."

Getting ready to step behind the base Dean turned to look in the stands and was surprised when he saw his older brother, Sam, sitting in the first row. Usually his brother sat in the luxury box where his law firm had season tickets. Walking forward he cracked his back before kneeling and holding up a glove signaling for Adam to throw a couple practice pitches.

The pitches were off and often had him jumping to catch the stray balls. Grinding his teeth in anger he threw the ball back to the mound and got ready for the game to start. He was so having a word with Crowley after the game.

"Up first for the Padres is Ash Harvelle. Better watch out for this guy, even though he is one of the oldest in the league he can really hit 'em out there."

Dean felt the Ump as he came to crouch behind him, "Ready kid?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Singer." Dean answered as he bounced eagerly on his toes.

"Ready to play ball!" Singer yelled and waited as Adam nodded and started to wind himself up.

The chatter of the stadium could be heard as the ball was thrown towards home base and a massive groan as the first strike was called.

"Sure you still got it old man?" Dean heckled from behind as he got ready for the next pitch.

"Still got a better average then you baby." Ash called back and signaled with his hand that he was ready for the next pitch.

"I can't say I know what Coach Crowley was thinking playing Milligan. For those of you listening to the game that last pitch left us with one ball and one strike, hopefully we can get some action for the game." Chuck Shurley, the voice of the Los Angeles Angels called out over the loud speaker.

"Come on I'm ready for some real ball to start!" Ash yelled swinging his bat around.

"Oh he'll give you some real ball." Dean mutter as he watched the pitch come across the base and the last thing he saw was the end of the bat coming towards him.

SPN SPN SPN

"I promise Jess I'll make him come home for dinner tonight. Yes I know you're worried about him," Sam answered to his phone as he watched Dean crouch behind the hitter, "Yes I can hear just fine. Look I need to go; we'll be home for supper." He answered hanging up and watching as Harvelle was pitched a ball. He could hear Crowley fuming in the dugout next to him, and couldn't hide the smirk at the manager's discomfort.

He listened as the announcer criticized Adam and went on to talk about Dean and Adam's background and history. Sam was proud of his little brother. Even though only four years separated them when Sam had left for Stanford he had taken Dean with him to raise him away from their alcoholic father and mentally ill mother. He had been surprised when Dean had announced he had gotten a full ride on baseball to UCLA and later when he announced he had been picked up in the draft for baseball.

He listened as Ash hollered something to Adam and as Dean hollered back getting ready for the next pitch. Sam watched as the ball was thrown towards home base in the first perfect pitch of the game and watched in horror as the metal bat came back smacking his brother in the head causing the metal mask to fly towards the dugout.

"Shit!" he yelled jumping the wall holding him from the field and running towards his brother who was sprawled on the ground. Racing forward he could see Crowley running alongside him with Adam while the rest of the players slowly backed away for the coaches and Sam to examine Dean.

It was quiet throughout the stadium Chuck couldn't even manage to find something to say. Glancing upwards he caught sight of the screen at the end of the field replaying the accident. Stepping forward he found Singer, "I need to see Dean."

People moved aside and he found Dean in the center of people sprawled on the ground. Kneeling down he could see the start of a good size bruise starting to take place, an obviously broken nose and cuts across his face from his mask, "Dean, can you hear me Dean?"

He went to shake him to see if he would wake up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't move him son we don't know if he has any neck injuries. Just talk to him until medical gets here."

"Come on wake up or otherwise Jess is gonna be mad your missing supper tonight. She made you're her famous homemade lasagna, just for you tonight. " Sam bribed as he sat down in the dirt and held Dean's hand when he felt a slight squeeze returned, "Dean can you hear me?"

Looking down he saw freckled eyelids start to flutter and then they opened (or at least the one that wasn't starting to swell shut did), "S'mmy?"

"Right here bro. You got hit in the head-"The older brother was about to carry on when he felt hands pushing him aside to get at the victim.

Sam watched in morbid fascination as they quickly placed his brother in a collar and strapped him to the backboard, "You coming with?"

"Yeah I'm riding with." He answered standing up as the medics stood up with his brother carried between them and carted him over to the Gator to carry him off the field. He watched as somehow his brother managed to get a hand up to wave to the crowd. Figures Dean would get hurt and still be able to milk the crowd.

"Well would you look at that folks. Number 67 for the Los Angeles Angels, Dean Winchester is alert and waving. Everyone that deserves a round of applause."

SPN SPN SPN

"Go home Castiel, you just worked a 40 hour shift."

"I'm fine Gabe," Castiel answered as he signed off on some paperwork before dropping it off at the nurses' station, "I'm still use to the schedule I was running when I was a resident here. No harm no foul."

"Come on man you are in your prime and you want to spend your Saturday night working? I had awesome tickets to the Angels/ Padres game. Do you have any idea how much those tickets were going for? I was lucky to get a pair." Gabriel, his boss, whined as he followed him around the ER where he was spending some extra time.

"You did not need to wait for me. I can assure you my feelings would not have been hurt if you would have picked some other companion to take with you." The young doctor replied going into the lounge to get a cup of coffee, "if you leave now you may still be able to catch the end of the game."

"Not worth it anymore Cassie," Gabe huffed as he sat down on the wood bench before looking to his co-worker, "but how about we clock out and go to the bar and find us some lucky ladies?"

"If I leave the hospital at all it will be to go home and sleep in my own bed. So please don't wait around on my account." He answered standing up taking the last gulps of coffee before dumping the cup and heading back into the ward.

"You're such a hard ass Castiel." Gabe yelled from the door of the lounge.

"Not the first time I've been told that." Castiel yelled back with a smile and walked over to see what cases were awaiting them in the ER, "Hey Kevin what's it looking like tonight?"

"Not a lot going on tonight. Two cases of the flu, knife cut to the palm and a dislocated shoulder; any of those peak your interest?"

Sighing Castiel replied, "I guess I'll tak-"

He never got to finish the sentence as the emergency doors burst open and a man came in on a gurney. Jumping the desk Cas was running besides the gurney, "What do we have here?"

"Dean Winchester, age 21. Hit in the face with a baseball bat. Obvious broken nose and suspected dislocated jaw." One of the paramedics answered pushing the gurney into the curtained off portion of the ER.

"Has he regained consciousness since the accident?" He asked trailing to catch up with his patient, but before he could pass into the treatment area he felt a hand on his bicep. Turning around he found himself face to face with a shaggy haired man wearing a baseball jersey similar to the one on the victim, "Sir I need to go. If you have ailments go and see Kevin at the desk and he'll get you in line for treatment." He answered swiping the large paw off his arm and went back to the room.

"Can I be with my brother? My name is Sam Winchester and he is my little brother and I would really like to be with him. He doesn't do well with hospitals and doctors." Sam rambled as Castiel paused at the door before turning around.

"Stay out of the way and if I or one of my staff tells you to move you move. Got it?"

"Got it." Sam answered and ran after the shorter man.

SPN SPN SPN

"Ok let's see what we have here." The young doctor said snapping his plastic gloves on and moving towards the table, "I did not receive an answer before Mr. Lafitte. Did Dean regain consciousness after the accident?"

"Yeah he was awake as we took him from the field. Passed out again on the way here and I've told you a hundred times call me Benny." The Cajun man nagged as he started backing away letting the doctor get to his work.

"I will try to remember that Benny," Cas replied as he started towards the baseball player, "on your way out Benny could you fetch Gabe for me?"

"I'll get right on that." The paramedic answered rolling his eyes as he and his teammate left the exam room.

"Are there any allergies or medical conditions we should be aware of?" Cas asked wiping away the blood covering Dean's face.

"He is allergic to penicillin and Aspirin. Other then that I don't think so."

"That is wonderful to hear," he answered as he tossed the dirtied gauze in a nearby trashcan before starting to rub Dean's sternum in hopes of waking the man up, "Dean can you hear me?"

A groan was elicited but no other signs of waking up were emitted, "Dean I need you to wake up for me. My name is Dr. Novak and you are at the Los Angeles Memorial."

Slowly one eye opened revealing a hazy emerald green eye, "S'mmy?"

"It's good to see you Dean. Your brother is right here," Castiel answered pointing to his left where the eldest Winchester was sitting, "I want you to follow the light ok." Cas ordered as he pulled out a pen light to check his open eye.

"Mhmmm." Dean moaned as he tried to move his jaw but found it locked in a painful position. He tried to look to his brother but found he couldn't move his head at all. Feeling trapped and confused he started to hyperventilate.

"Dean you need to calm down." Dr. Novak ordered as he held the flailing athlete in the bed and turned to Sam, "Sam hold his hand, talk to him. Do whatever you need to calm him down, I need to work on him and I can't if he is panicking."

Nodding Sam stood up to loom over his baby brother, "Hey kiddo. Dr. Novak just wants to help you, but you need to calm down ok. Remember when we you broke your ankle in high school and Jess had to bring you to the hospital? You were just fine and this won't be any different." Sam soothed as he brushed back Dean's hair gripped his left hand, "now you need to calm down so we can get you home."

"I heard I wa-"Gabe called as he swung through the curtains and stopped in awe when he saw who was in the bed, "Holy Shit! Tell me that isn't who I think it is."

"Gabe I need your help over here," Cas answered as he started the IV line of morphine and got the local anesthetic ready, "we need to reset Mr. Winchester's nose along with his putting his jaw back in place. Do you think you can manage to help me?"

Slowly walking forward Gabe waved around for a pair of gloves, "I would be honored to help you. I can't believe I'm finally meeting _the_ Dean Winchester."

Shaking his head at his friend's unprofessional behavior Cas leaned over Dean, "Mr. Winchester I am extremely sorry about my college's unprofessional behavior. Now I am going to inject some numbing agent into your cheek to help with the pain while we pop your jaw back into place as well as set your nose. Do you understand me?"

Leaning back to gather the syringe he watched as a miniscule nod of the head was made, "Alright then let's get started."

Looking up he saw that Gabriel was still staring at Dean and Sam with undisguised admiration which was beginning to annoy Sam. Squeezing his brother's hand Sam stood up to face the smaller blonde headed man, "Sir I would really like to get my brother taken care of and if you can't assist Dr. Novak then I would like you to leave or I will have my brother sent to another hospital where there will be professionals working on him."

Hearing the words of the tall man Castiel stepped in leaving Dean moaning on the backboard, "I can assure you Mr. Winchester that won't be necessary. Dr. Milton," he answered subtly stomping on the older man's foot, "was just getting ready to help me."

Appearing to come out of his daze Gabe answered, "Yes of course. What would you like me to do?"

"Hold him down while I do the relocation."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

SPN SPN SPN

"On the count of three, 1..2.." Castiel snapped the jaw back into place with an agonized scream from Dean who tried to jackknife up in the bed but was still strapped in.

"Let's get the nose taken care of right away," he spoke up and quickly tweaked the nose into place and added a split to hold it together.

"Dean? Hey no sleeping."

Looking up from his clipboard where he was noting the procedures Castiel saw Sam shaking Dean trying to wake the young man up, "Sam I can assure you Dean is fine. He has been through quite an ordeal this evening. I would like to keep him overnight for observation and with his concussion things can be dicey at the best of times."

"Is it ok that he's asleep? Don't people with concussions have to stay awake?" Sam panicked as Gabe finished taping the nose split into place and checked the morphine bag.

"He'll be fine; we will be checking in on him periodically. I will go get a room for him right away," The blue eyed man answered walking towards the curtain leading to the hallway and stopped before turning around, "I can assume he will want a private room."

"Yes and register him under Dean Moore to avoid crowds."

"Of course." He answered before leaving.

Sam turned back to Dean who was sleeping in the gurney and the neck brace was being taken off, "he doesn't need that?"

"Just a precaution in case of spinal injury, Dean seems fine except for the concussion and face. Although I'm sad to say he probably won't be playing for a couple of weeks."

"He's not gonna like that." Sam whined as he stood up and removed his hand from his brother's before walking towards the door, "look Dr. Milton I need to call my wife and let her know what happened. I'm probably going to get my ass chewed out, but could you watch him in case he wakes up? Let him know I'll be right back."

"Of course Mr. Winchester, I would be more than happy to do that."

SPN SPN SPN

"I know Jess, but I can't help it!" Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair at the entrance to the ER, "I know it's late and you just got Serena to bed…. I don't know what you want me to do about my brother getting hit in the head with a baseball bat... Oh really you're making me sleep on the couch because my brother had an accident... Yeah I'm sorry to honey look they want to keep Dean here overnight for observation and then I'll bring him home. Yeah I'm going to call in tomorrow and stay the night here… You really don't have to come I know how hard it is to get Serena to bed at night… alright I'll see you two in a bit… love you too."

He waited for the dial tone before hanging up and heading back inside. Jess was coming with their adopted eight year old daughter that should be interesting enough.

Stepping inside the ER he could hear his brother's trademark laugh and knew something was up. Walking fast towards the curtained area he had left only minutes before he could hear Dean talking, "You're a regular ole trickster you. You know I played a good prank once too?"

Stepping inside he saw his brother sitting on the side of the bed legs dangling over the edge and rocking back and forth talking to Dr. Milton, "Really I'd love to hear which prank you played." Sam questioned walking in to help his brother.

"Sammy! This guy here is like my bestest friend ever! He says he's been to a bunch of my games and everything!" Dean slurred wrapping an arm around the small doctor who looked as if he was about melt right then and there.

"Oh really? I thought I was your bestest friend man, you're hurting my feelings." Sam joked as he sat down next to his brother.

"But you're my favoritest brother." Dean pouted looking on the verge of tears.

"I know that bro," Sam answered bringing his brother in for a hug and looked to Gabe who was looking confused, "can you see how the room is coming."

"Of course" He answered hurrying out the door when Dean struggled away from Sam's grip and yelled out.

"Your gonna get season passes and I'll sign stuff for you because your awesome!" Was the slurred offer that filled the ER.

"I'd appreciate that Dean." Gabe answered before walking away in search of Castiel.

SPN SPN SPN

Castiel was coming from the admissions office and was about to take Dean to his room when he ran into Gabe.

"Did you get him taken care of without your little fan girl squeals and fan worship?" He asked continuing on his way towards the treatment bay.

"Holy shit the man is high on pain killers. Called me his 'bestest friend' and offered me season tickets and autographs. This has seriously been like the best day of my life." Gabe said and wrapped Cas in a hug, "Thank you for being a workaholic Castiel I owe you one." He answered before hurrying off to no doubt grab his baseball memorabilia.

Shaking his head with a smile he reached the curtains just as he heard Sam say something that he couldn't quite make out.

"I hope everything is going alright in here. I think it's time we got you to your room Dean. What do you think?" He asked coming closer to transfer the IV bag to the wheel chair waiting for the baseball player.

"You've got pretty eyes."

"So I've been told. I could say the same to you Mr. Winchester." Cas answered with a smile. Gabe was right Dean was so fucking high right now.

"I'm sorry Dr. Novak, but Dean has never gotten on well with pain killers."

"That's nothing to worry about Mr. Winchester I have seen much worse. At least he's not trying to kill me."

"I would never do that Dr. Novak you're too pretty." Dean slurred as he was placed in the chair and they started to push him out of the ER.

"Thank you for the compliments you are much to kind. If only my ex-wife thought the same as you."

SPN SPN SPN

"We'll be sure to call if we need anything won't we Dean?" Sam questioned once they had gotten Dean settled in the hospital bed still dressed in his red jersey and grey pants.

"Yeppers." Dean answered cheerfully as he sat up turning pale.

"Dean what's the matter, are you feeling alright?" Castiel asked running forward seeing the change in his patient.

"I don'-"He didn't get a chance to finish before he barfed all over Castiel's new Armani dress shoes.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Dean cried as he finished puking and buried his head in his brother's shoulder.

"It's alright Dean. Vomiting is a side effect of a concussion and I can assure you that my shoes will be just fine."

"You aren't mad?" He asked still crying but looking back at him with his one open eye.

"I am not mad in fact I think you may have saved me from a horrible fashion choice." He smiled when he saw the younger man smile shyly back at him, "I will get someone in here to clean the mess up, but I would suggest you get some rest for now. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you."

"Bye buddy." Dean waved as he watched the Doctor leave before turning to his brother, "Do you think he'll remember me?"

Laughing Sam helped his brother lay down before answering, "I think you left quite an impression. I don't think he'll ever forget you."

SPN SPN SPN

_One Week Later_

"Come on why do I have to go to Career Day?" Dean whined as he sat down for breakfast in Sam and Jess's kitchen.

"I have court today, Jess has a photo shoot," Sam replied waltzing around the kitchen grabbing his breakfast and coffee, "leaving you the only one without a real job."

"But I do-"

"You are out for another week yet and you're still on painkillers. So quit your bitching and get ready to take Serena to Career Day."

"Fine" Dean pouted as he sat down with his Lucky Charms.

"Good boy," Sam smiled and walked towards the doors, "oh and by the way I told the teacher you would sign free autographs for everyone."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled after his brother.

SPN SPN SPN

"Uncle Dean come on or we're going to be late." Serena whined tugging on Dean's jersey as they walked towards the school doors.

"It'll be fine Serena," he answered pulling the door open just as the bell rang through the elementary hallways, "led the way my majesty."

Small hand locked in the bigger one and they raced down the hallway towards the small classroom, "Be on your best behavior alright Uncle Dean?"

Feigning a hurt expression Dean replied, "What do you take me for Ms. Winchester?"

Punching him in the arm she replied, "Just do what I say and try and be cool."

"Whatever you say shortstop, but I'll have you know I'm very cool." He answered and pulled the door open.

SPN SPN SPN

"I want everyone on their best behavior today," Mrs. Harvelle stated as she leaned against the chalkboard at the front of the room, "these wonderful people volunteered their time to talk to all of you. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Harvelle." The class of third graders echoed back from their desks. While the line of parents in the back stood with their complimentary coffee.

"Excellent now how about we start at the begin-"

The door burst open revealing a harried looked Dr. Novak, "Sorry I'm late."

"You are just in time Mr. Novak how about you go first?" Mrs. Harvelle asked sliding into her chair at the back of the room.

"I would be honored," he answered as he stepped to the front of the room and took his trench coat off revealing his green hospital scrubs, "Hello students my name is Dr. Castiel Novak and I work at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital in the ER. Does anyone have any questions about what I do?"

Silence greeted him and he watched as the children squirmed restlessly in their desks before one small hand raised, "Do you ever take care of famous people?"

"Not exactly the kind of questions I was looking for, but yes I have in fact taken care of famous people. Although most prefer private hospitals to the public one I work at I have taken care of athletes, actors, singers and many others." He answered looking around the room where he landed on Dean sitting in the back of the room playing with his BlackBerry, "In fact I took care of Dean Winchester just the other week when he had the accident at the Padres game."

He was met with surprised gasps as the students looked at him with fascination before turning in their seats to see a blushing Dean, "Its true kids."

"Now does anyone have any other questions for me?" Cas asked gaining the attention back from the others.

Dozens of hands raised and he replied with a smile, "Yes you there."

SPN SPN SPN

"I would like to thank everyone for the very successful Career Day," Mrs. Harvelle commended as the last parent presented their job to the class and she strode to the front, "I would like to announce that students may go home after you check out with me and I have also been told that Mr. Winchester is signing autographs. Have a good rest of the day."

Soon Dean was swarmed by students at the front of the room and he sat down with a Sharpie and started signing caps and baseballs.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean finally saw the end of the line coming and was surprised when it was Dr. Novak, "How can I help you today Doc?"

He watched as he blushed and pushed a small boy forward, "Andy wants to know if he could get an autograph."

Smiling and shaking out his left hand he grabbed the offered ball cap, "Lucky for you Andy I am in the autographing mood." He answered signing his name in big swooping letters, "Here you go kid."

"Thanks mister." Andy replied sliding his hat on before asking one more thing, "Do you think I could get a picture with you?"

Looking around and see an empty room except for the Novaks' and Serena he nodded, "I think I can manage."

"Awesome!"

Standing up Dean kneeled next to the little boy while Cas snapped a picture of the two. Standing up Dean rubbed his now greenish-yellow bruise covering half his face as the pain meds started to wear off, "It was great meeting you Andy and seeing you again Dr. Novak."

"Please call me Castiel." Cas answered stepping forward to shake the younger man's hand, "I hope your face is feeling better."

"Getting there," he answered before spotting his niece and the Novak boy running out the door," and it looks like we are stuck chasing after those two."

"I can't say I'm too heartbroken with that prospect." Cas answered as they started down the hallway, "I didn't know you had children Dean."

"That's my niece Serena. Sam and her Mom had to work today so I got the task of taking her to Career Day. How about you I didn't really take you as one to have kids."

"He lives with my ex most of the time. Apparently she isn't in to Doctors anymore, but I'm oddly ok with that; she wasn't really my type."

Smirking Dean answered, "And what is your type; Long, blonde hair, busty and legs that go for days?"

"Not exactly, let's just say I don't go for the feminine type anymore." He answered pulling open the door leading to the playground.

"Oh," Dean answered shocked before turning back around, "sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business."

"No it's quite alright. You weren't nearly as bad as Gabriel who insisted on getting me try women again and taking me to a strip club."

It was quiet as the two adults crossed the playground to grab their charges before Dean turned back to Cas and answered, "You know I meant it when I said you had pretty eyes."

"Well then in that case I think you have very pretty eyes as well Mr. Winchester." Cas answered taking a step closer right into Dean's personal space leaving the two men nose to nose.

"I'm glad you fixed my face." Dean answered cool minty breath floating onto the others face.

"I'm glad I did too." Cas answered slowly going in for the kiss.

**Reviews? **


End file.
